


Just the Once

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Asexual!Holmes, Comment Fic, Community: shkinkmeme, Fluff, Formerly Anonymous, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sherlock Holmes and John Watson only had sex once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Once

Watson rolled off the - warm scarred beautiful - body beneath him and lie staring at the ceiling, vaguely wondering in the depths of a serene fog what Holmes was thinking behind his vacant expression. He couldn't yet identify how he felt himself, in the half light surrounded by the smell of Holmes and recent memory, still skin to skin in the cramped bed and knowing that it was probably his only chance to experience this.

He took slow post-coital breaths, and wondered if it was as he had thought, better not to have known this intimacy at all than only the once, but the melancholy and regret he dreaded stayed just out of reach and Watson could identify nothing but great tenderness touched with sadness settling in his chest.

"Well?" he said, a little sharply as things were beginning to glitter inexorably into focus with his thoughts out of the haze that had saturated him for a few blissful minutes.

Holmes took a deep breath as if rising from the dead. He remained unmoving all along Watson's side, conscious but still staring a hole through the ceiling.

"Well? Oh, yes. As I expected. I suppose thanks are in order." Watson could feel the vibrations of his vocal cords.

"Was it... How are you feeling? Holmes," he said when it appeared Holmes was preparing to fall asleep with his eyes open.

Holmes yawned indulgently and Watson could feel his full bodily participation in it all the way down to his feet, still touching as they were. Watson felt like he was still holding his. He supposed he should go before the sweat and other things gluing their skin together in the hot firelit room became uncomfortable, before he could let himself rationalize not moving.

"Sticky," Holmes answered after a pause.

Watson sat up and was preparing to locate his clothes and return to his own bed when Holmes's hand shot out in a clamp around his arm.

"There's no need," Holmes said.

Watson turned to look at him over his shoulder. "Isn't your experiment over and done with?" he said.

"Certainly." Watson waited for elucidation, but Holmes only tugged his arm a little, like a child pulling on their parent's coat.

Watson hid a smile in the dark. He had to clean them both up with one of Holmes's shirts which turned out to be one of his own before retrieving a blanket off the floor. Holmes had rolled his eyes when Watson pulled his pants back on to sleep, carelessly shameless as always. It really was an impossibly small bed.

To Watson's surprise Holmes took Watson's hand with him when he turned his back, forcibly removing the conciliatory pocket of air between them. He squirmed until Watson was embracing him satisfactorily, not allowing Watson an inch of space. Of course not. Watson felt his heart relax and swell tentatively as he buried his nose into Holmes's wild hair and let sleep take him.


End file.
